


Small World

by samtomydeanwinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sam Winchester at Stanford
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5044414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samtomydeanwinchester/pseuds/samtomydeanwinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and the reader are both studying at Stanford University. Turns out, the world is a little smaller than they thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small World

You were in the zone. For once you'd actually managed to get a lane all to yourself, and you were revelling in it. The pool was where you came to relax, to clear your mind. Ploughing through the 3 mile session your coach had given you in a lane all to yourself, it was heaven on earth. As you completed another lap, executing a quick tumble turn and launching straight into the next 160ft, you collided head on with another swimmer. You broke the surface, ready to give whoever it was a serve for swimming on the wrong side of the lane. Your concentration was shattered and that made for an even feistier version of yourself.

 

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! It's my fault, I was on the wrong side I guess. I'm new to this whole thing, I'm really sorry. Are you okay?" the stranger babbled. Your anger nearly melted away when you saw the intruder was an incredibly handsome guy. Nearly, but not quite.

"What the hell?! Come on, it's not hard. You drive on the wrong side of the road too?" you berated him, both of you treading water.

"I'm really sorry, I'll go find another lane." he replied, starting to swim to the end of the pool.

"No, no. Stay." you offer. "You've already messed me up, may as well stay here now. Besides, I don't want you screwing anyone else up. Just stay out of my way."

 

With that, you ducked under the water again, and swam away. You finished your session half-heartedly, always managing to keep one eye on the other swimmer in the lane. Mentally, you corrected his technique the whole time. He was a competent swimmer, but wasn't trying out for the team anytime soon. Thank god for that, you'd never concentrate in training ever again if he was there. Your temper having cooled, you could truly appreciate the shirtless figure in the pool with you. Handsome didn't even start to cover it. Leaning against the lane line at the end of the pool, you admired his muscular arms pulling through the water until he'd nearly caught up to you. Just in time, you jumped out of the pool, collecting your things and nearly sprinting off to the change rooms.

 

The whole time during your shower, you argued with yourself. To ask him out or not? Getting dressed, you ran through possible conversations in your head. You needed a serious self-pep talk on the walk out of the change rooms. As you looked around the pool deck, you couldn't see him anywhere. He must've left. You had spent a very long time in the change rooms, trying to pluck up the courage to talk to him again, and now your chance was gone.

 

As you walked out of the Stanford University Aquatic Centre, you spotted him sitting on a bench outside the building, a book in his lap. The sound of the door closing caught his attention and he looked up, smiling when he saw it was you. He stuffed the book in his back pack, slung it over one shoulder and walked over to you.

"Hi." He smiled, showing off a perfect set of pearly whites. You were getting really embarrassed about yelling at him before.

"Glad I caught you. I just wanted to apologise again for messing you up in the pool before."

"Uh, no- that's okay. Don't worry about it. I shouldn't have gone off at you like I did. Sorry about that." you managed to spit out. Steeling yourself, ready for rejection, you continued.

"Actually, I was thinking maybe I could buy you dinner to apologise?" He smiled even wider, and your heart rate rose even further.

"I'd love to but..." Your heart stopped. Here it comes, you thought.

"But my cars in the shop right now. Is it alright if we take your car?" he finished.

"Of-of course we can. I'll pick you up at 8?"

"Sounds great." He scribbled on a receipt he pulled out of his back pocket and handed you his number.

"I'm Sam, by the way."

"Y/N."

"Lovely to meet you, Y/N. I've got to shoot off to the library now, but I'll see you later." And with another smile, he turned and left. A grin of giant proportions spread across your face and there was a spring in your step as you strode away.

 

 You sat opposite Sam, at a table in a little diner a few miles off campus. Sam had insisted on buying dinner, despite you protesting that you had in fact asked him out. Conversation flowed easily between you, nothing too personal, but it was nice enough. Sam looked great and you couldn't help but lose yourself in his deep hazel eyes. Sam was reaching across the table to take your hand when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out and checked the screen.

 "I'm so sorry, Y/N, but I have to take this. I'll be right back." Sam excused himself from the table and walked out the front of the diner. You thought you heard him refer to the caller as Dean, but you thought nothing of it. Finishing your coffee, you took the chance to check out the game scores on the TV screen behind you. Sam nearly jogged back to your table a minute or two later.

"I'm so sorry about this, but that was my brother. I've got to go, it's a- a family emergency." Usually you'd be suspicious about a family emergency call in the middle of a date, but Sam's flustered manner seemed quite genuine.

"Thank you so much for tonight. I had an amazing time. I'm so sorry that I've got to leave like this. Can I call you later?"

"How are you getting back? I drove you here remember. " you asked.

"I'll get a cab, it's fine." Sam brushed it off. You pulled your keys out of your pocket and jingled them at Sam.

"No you're won't. I'll drive."

 

 You pulled up at Sam's place that he shared with a few other seniors off campus, like you did. A black Chevy Impala was parked on the curb, but you couldn't quite make out the figure leaning against the hood. You figured it must've been Sam's brother. Both you and Sam got out of the car, and he hugged you goodbye.

"Thanks for tonight, Y/N. I really enjoyed it. I'll call you tomorrow." Sam's brother overheard and walked closer to you.

"Y/N?" he said, in a familiar voice.

"Dean?" You hadn't seen Dean in a long time. He had helped you and your Dad on a hunt a few years back. Now you started putting it together. If Dean was here, that means Sam is Sam Winchester. You'd never met him before today, but your father talked about the Winchesters a lot.

"What are you doing here?" Dean asked you.

"How do you know Y/N?" Sam asked Dean at the same time.

"I was on a date with Sam when you called him. We had taken my car out, so I said I'd drop him off." you answered Dean.

"And my family are hunters too, Sam. Dean helped us out on a case a few years back." you said to Sam.

 

You hadn't exactly run out on the life, like Sam had, but you weren't expecting to meet another hunter at Stanford off all places. Let alone Sam freaking Winchester! Sam didn't look to happy about it all either. Dean broke the thoughtful, and slightly awkward, silence between you.

"Well good. There's a case here in town. And I need a hand. Figured I knew a pretty good hunter in town. Turns out I know two. Anyone in to gank some monsters?"

"A case? What happened to the family emergency? You said something was wrong with Dad!" Sam spluttered. Dean scratched the back of his head.

"Well, Sammy. Would you have come otherwise?" All Dean got in reply was a scowl from his brother, so he asked again.

"Who's in for a little hunt?" You smiled a little. If you were being honest, you'd missed the life, missed the excitement and the adrenaline rush. What harm could one little hunt do?

"I'm in." you say.

"Good." Dean replied, and you both turned to Sam expectantly.

"What do you say Sam? Coming along?" Dean prompted his little brother.

"Fine." he conceded. "But just this once. And only because I want to keep an eye out for Y/N." You raised an eyebrow at Sam, feigning offense.

"Winchester, don't worry about me. Just try and keep up."


End file.
